pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Sheargrub
'''Female Sheargrubs' (ウジンコ♀) are enemies found in all three Pikmin games. Unlike the members of the opposing gender, they are scavengers and do not attack the Captain or Pikmin, and can easily be defeated by being swarmed around. Their behavior, along with their light pink color and relatively small jaws, is the most distinctive difference between males and females of the species. As with Male Sheargrubs, however, they eat bridges only in Pikmin that were built on a previous day. They return in Pikmin 3 with their Male counterpart, and are the first enemies seen in the Tropical Wilds as Alph. In all games, they provide only one seed, and thus are usually not worth bringing back to the Onion. Notes Ship's Log Note that there is only one entry for both male and female. "Today I've learned something new about these creatures' behavioral patterns. They are very vexing bugs-they chew apart the bridges that the Pikmin built! All the effort the Pikmin went to... I must watch for these pests." Reel notes "Males of this species are purple and have an armored head." Olimar's Notes "The males of this species are purple and black creatures with tapered mouths, while the females are lighter in color and lack an armored exoskeleton. As with most mandiblards, these creatures have regressed to the point where they have lost both legs and wings. They can be seen crawling around on the ground and are believed to feed on the vegetable extracts from the congealed fluids of expired Pikmin." Louie's Notes "For an unforgettable quiche, slice this creature up and mix with four eggs, two vine-ripened tomatoes, diced zucchini, and generous handfuls of feta and swiss. Bake until crusty and golden. This beast is most flavorful if caught and cooked just after laying its eggs." Nintendo Player's Guide "Pale pink Sheergrubs pop out of the ground and distract your Pikmin, but they don't cause your troops any harm. They do, however, like to roll up constructed bridges. If you have the time, you can swarm and defeat the creatures with little effort and take them back to the Onions for two sprouts a pop." Pikmin 3 Prima Guide "Like Male Sheargrubs, Female Sheargrubs spend most of their time under-ground. Unlike their male counterparts, however, Female Sheargrubs aren't equipped with pincers. When you uncover a group of Female Sheargrubs, throw one Pikmin onto each enemy." Gallery 50px-Female Sheargrub.jpg|Female Sheargrub artwork for the first game Reel19 Sheargrub.png|Both the Male and Female Sheargrubs in the Reel Notes of Pikmin. Female Sheargrub.png|A high quality screenshot of a Female Sheargrub. Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Female Sheargrub's code name is "kabejuiA". Category:Harmless enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Final Trial Category:Awakening Wood Category:Hole of Beasts Category:White Flower Garden Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin enemy reel Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Twilight Hollow Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon